The Dentist
by Kumiperuna
Summary: A fluffy SasuNaru one-shot. Sasuke has been told he had very bad teeth for kissing and wants to prove his dentist wrong.


I do not own the Naruto characters!

This was written just before I fell asleep, or actually I fell asleep on the fic... And when I woke up I didn't even remember what I wrote... It turned out pretty good =)

Thanks for the reviews and favourites!

The Dentist

"Urgh!" Sasuke burst into Narutos small flat and immediately begun to rant about something so fast, that it could not be even heard. Naruto knew well what hade made the other boy so upset. Sasuke had had a dentist appointment that morning and he wasn't known for good teeth. Though this time seemed to be the worst one yet.

"Dobe! Get up! Now!" Naruto could hear him better then well, but couldn't bother to even lift a finger. He had heard the same rant many many times and almost knew it by heart.

"I had a new dentist and she was even worse! She even insulted my love-life!" Okay... Now Naruto was interested. He practically flew out of bed and dressed up. After what-could-have-been-seconds he was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, listening and watching Sasuke pace around the room.

"Did you say you had a new dentist?" said Naruto. Sasuke blinked and immediately begun to rant again.

"Yes! She told me I had awful, horrible, terrible teeth compared to Itachi! … Why is it always Itachi I'm compared to?" the raven-head pouted. Naruto smirked. Sasuke was almost vener compared to Itachi, but he always noted when he was.

"Soooo! I guess she was even worse! But how can she comment on your love-life by looking at your teeth?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"Well, first she told me how popular Itachi was with the girls, because, apparently, he was such a good kisser with the teeth of his!" Sasuke could have killed with the look he was wearing at that moment.

"But you're very popular with the girls too!" Naruto stated with his most blue-eyed and naïve look ever.

"Aagh! It's not that and I'm not even finished yet, so shut up! She knew I was popular with the girls, but then she told me they would all run away after I kiss them... It really can't be that bad, can it?"

"That's a bit rude of her... And how could she know? How can you know since you haven't kissed anyone yet, right?"

Sasuke went bright red and after a moment so did Naruto.

"Ooohhh... Yeeeaaahhh... That time... It doesn't count, ya know!" Naruto stated. The akward moment lasted for long, but then Sasuke remembered he was supposed to be pissed. He didn't have the energy to rant anymore though. He just sighed and frowned.

Silence...

"Sooo... Since you're the only one who can answer; Was it so bad kissing me?" Sasuke asked quietly, while trying his best to look away... All the colour from Narutos face drained away.

Another moment of akward slience...

"How do you expect me to answer that?! I was so shocked and tried my best to break the kiss at that time!!!"

"But you still have no memory of me tasting like the trash-can?" Sasuke asked.

"No... I don't," Naruto answered and sighed.

"Well-"

"No Sasuke! I don't remember! Go and kiss Sakura and ask her or something..." Naruto said with bitterness in his voice.

"Hey! It's not like I like her liking me, so don't be jealous over her! And why in the world I want to kiss her?"

"Why wouldn't you? She's pretty, smart, nice and she liked you!"

"But- but... She's Sakura!" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed...

"Is there anyone you would actually kiss in the whole wide world?" Naruto asked, bored of the conversation.

"Err... Well... No..." Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"There ya go! So you don't even need to worry about what the dentist said!

Sasuke looked angry. "But I need to know! I need to prove her wrong!"

Naruto frowned. "Well then go kiss someone worthy of having your bad teeth in their mouth!" He laughed and layed back on his bed. While he was staring at the ceiling Sasuke seemed very thoughful.

After a moment Naruto found himself being tackled on the bed by Sasuke. The blonde had the look of pure horror on his face.

"Oh no you won't!" He almost screamed and tried to escape...

"Why not? We won't lose anything since we have already kissed and I get to know the answer to the question that would otherwise bug me for who-knows-how long!"

Naruto grunted and tried to break free, but did not success. Sasukes face was inching closer and closer and when he placed his palm against Narutos cheek the blonde let out a small 'eep', closed his eyes and frowned.

'Should I bite him?' he thought.

Sasukes other had was holding both of Narutos hands above the blondes head so he couldn't even try to push Sasuke away.

'Oh we... Shit happens' thought Naruto and opened his eyes only to see a pair of dark eyes hooverin only an inch above his bright blue ones.

Now he could feel the heat of the other boy's lips only millimeters apart from his.

It could have been hours.

He felt Sasukes lips against his. They were soft and warm, something Naruto knew they would be, but was still suprised.

The curve of Sasukes lower lip felt heavenly against against his and Naruto inhaled, or at least tried to, some air out of pure shock, but only managed to suck lips, thus deepening the kiss.

Both of then stayed still for a long time and the situation got even more akward if possible...

'Oh please, get off me or at least be fast", Naruto thought.

Then the raven-head sucked on his lips. Once. Twice. Thrice. Naruto let out a small moan and Sasuke smirked against Narutos lips.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his own bed, being kissed by his best friend and still he couldn't even think. The third time Sasuke had sucked on his lips had made his brain go numb and all he could do was feel the lips moving lightly against his own and the hand cupping his cheek. He didn't even realise Sasuke had released his hands or that he had closed his eyes again.

Sasuke nibbled gently on Narutos lips' causing the other boy to moan a bit louder and to wrap his hands around Sasuke, one around his back and the other to the back of his head, pressing Sasuke closer against him.

The raven-head licked Narutos lips testingly and felt the blonde shiver under him. He smiled victoriously and was about to pull back when Naruto wrapped his leg around Sasukes waist. Now it was his turn to be shocked as Narutos tongue made it's way into Sasukes mouth and begun to explore it.

Sasuke felt his breath grow heavy and decided this was way too much already and pushed Naruto down. He stood up and looked at his best friend; he was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling once again.

"Yeah... The dentist was definitely wrong alright..." he said out-of-breath and smiled a little.

"Sorry," Sasuke said while staring at the blonde.

"Naah don't be," he answered as Sasuke sat down on the bed next to him. "I'll have my revenge", Naruto smirked and all Sasuke could do was spare a one frightened look as Naruto stuck his hand under Sasukes shirt.

Fin

~ Tikkukaramelli


End file.
